Galion's punishment or reward?
by SirGhirahim
Summary: After the Dwarves escaped his kingdom Thranduil sent Galion to the dungeon's to be whipped as punishment. But to his surprise Galion seemed to be enjoying the treatment and Thranduil decides to take advantage of it.


Galion was in deep trouble and he knew it. After the dwarves had escaped from prison King Thranduil had thrown a fit. He had demanded to know how his prisoner's had escaped and where his wine had gone. He stood before the King, swallowed the lump in his throat and he waited for the King to speak.

The King tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne as stared down at him with disdain until finally he spoke.

"Galion how did the prisoners escape?" he asked

The question was simple, the answer was not. Galion had to think carefully about how he would answer. The King was already mad and he did not want to make his temper worse.

"My Lord Thranduil, none of the staff including myself were aware of the Hobbit that was with them. And when we found out it was too late" he explained

Thranduil took a deep breath and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. All Galion was doing was stalling for time and he would not put up with such behaviour.

"Galion you are telling me about things I already know and do not care for. What I want to know is what you were doing. So I shall repeat the question. Galion what were you doing when the Hobbit stole the keys and let the dwarves escape by using the river? How did you not hear or see anything?" Thranduil said calmly.

Galion was glad he had years of emotional training under his belt, if he didn't he would have been visibly trembling by now. He had served Thranduil for many, many years now he knew how the King would react when he told him the truth. However if he did tell him the truth now maybe his punishment would not be so severe.

"My Lord I was in the wine cellar with the captain and I put the keys on a hook. I invited the captain for a drink of wine. We had several drinks until we fell asleep" he couldn't make his explanation anymore simpler.

"And this is why you heard and saw nothing?" Thranduil asked

"Yes, my Lord"

"And why my wine is gone?"

"Yes, my Lord"

Thranduil appeared to think for a moment before saying "Galion you are stripped of your duties until further notice"

Galion sighed in relief. Being stripped of his duties was not as bad as it sounds. He was thinking that the King would had done something more severe but he could live with this.

"Guards! Lock Galion in a prison cell and make sure you bind his hands in chains. I will deal with his punishment later" Thranduil ordered calmly

Galion was shocked when two guards grabbed him and dragged him out of the throne room. He was taken down into the dungeons, thrown into a cell and put in chains. As the cell door was shut he realised just how serious the situation was.

He had never been imprisoned before it was strange being on the inside looking out. As the hours past he felt more and more sorry for himself. When a full day had pasted he began to worry. He wondered what punishment Thranduil had planned for him. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards his cell.

A very familiar figure stood at the cell door watching him "Greetings Galion, how has your imprisonment been?" he asked

"Very well, my Lord" How else was he supposed to answer such a question?

"Well I'm glad you like it because I was thinking of making this arrangement permanent"

Galion wanted to protest out of fear but his Kings word was final and it would do him no good.

"I was merely jesting" Thranduil chuckled

 _'Of course he was'_ Galion thought. Thranduil always did have a cruel sense of humour.

"I have thought of fitting punishment for you Galion. After careful consideration of your crimes have decided that the most fitting punishment shall be a flogging"

A flogging!? Galion looked at his King in shock.

"Don't look at me like that Galion. You should be happy that's all your getting, considering the severity of you crimes. Neglecting your duties, Letting prisoners escape, theft and sleeping on the job. The fact that you stole from my personal wine should have earned you a death sentence. But you would be hard to replace so I am being very lenient" he unlocked the door, stepped inside and locked it again "In case you haven't guessed I'll be the one enforcing your punishment"

Thranduil would be punishing him? This was very odd, his Lord hardly ever got his hands dirty in such a way "My Lord why are you dealing with my punishment?" he asked

"To put it bluntly Galion, it is because I am pissed off with you and I want to work off my anger" Thranduil replied

Galion understood. He would probably feel the same way. As Thranduil pulled out whip Galion recognised the make. It was no bigger than a riding crop and was designed to leave painful marks on the skin but not cause any serious injury. It was also used as a way to prolong torture sessions.

"I'm sure you know the position" Thranduil said

Yes Galion knew what was to come. He removed his shirt and kneed on the floor. His hands were raised above his head when Thranduil pulled on a lever. Galion tried to keep himself calm but his breath kept catching in his throat.

"Let's begin" Thranduil said to him.

Galion nodded his head in acknowledgment and waited. He heard the sound of whip slicing through the air before it connected with his back. He hissed in pain and felt his back throb. He briefly wondered what it looked like, but was brought out of his thoughts when the whip connected with his back again.

After a few hits Galion decided to count how many times he would be hit, just so he had something to concentrate on.

 _'8, 9, 10, 11, 12'_ he counted in his mind. He should have asked how long this was going to last, before it even started. But knowing his Lord he wouldn't have told him anyway. _'22, 23, 24'_ his back felt like it was on fire, he knew his face was red as well and worst of all he felt heat pooling in between his legs.

Galion had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. He was praying to the Valar that this would not happen. He thought he had gotten control over this centuries ago. He hated this part of himself. When he was younger he found out he was a masochist. He got a thrill from pain and he hated it. He's tried so hard to keep it a secret all his life, but how was he suppose to do it now? Thranduil was surly going to notice and he was never going to live it down.

 _'31, 32'_ Counting _'33, 34'_ he just need to keep counting. By now Galion was fully erect and his pants were creating more friction than he could bare. As a moan was threatening to escape from his mouth he bit his lip until he tasted blood.

Galion kept counting and biting his lip until the fortieth lash made him moan out loud. The lash hit his lower back just above his butt. His moan was very sexual and he knew Thranduil must have heard it. When Thranduil stood in front of him he kept his head down couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Well, well Galion I had no idea you would enjoy such treatment" Thranduil said playfully

He knelt down and undid Galion's pants to reveal his erection. He stroked it and asked "Do you like this Galion?"

Galion's breath hitched in his throat and his felt his face burn.

Thranduil smirked deviously and said "It would appear so. I'm afraid I can't allow this" he undid a piece string from Galion's clothing and tied it around the base of his cock.

"GAH!" Galion gasped

"Does that hurt Galion?" Thranduil asked

"Yes-yes, my-my L-Lord" Galion stuttered

"Good. Then when we continue" Thranduil said and resumed Galion's punishment

Galion was positive Thranduil knew that he would find more pleasure in this. Five more lashes had been struck against his back and Galion felt himself getting close. He felt his abdomen tighten with his approaching orgasm. He tried to hold back but the combination of being struck with a whip and the string wrapped around his cock was too much. He screamed as the fiftieth lash made him orgasm. He felt his cock throb as the string around his cock denied him any release.

Thranduil chuckled and stood in front of Galion. The sight of his butler in such a dishevelled state sent shock waves to his cock. He licked his lips and firmly grasped Galion's swollen cock and said "Your punishment is almost over Galion" he let go of Galion's cock and undid his own robes "Take care of this" he said and pointed to his own erection.

Galion nodded in a daze and opened his mouth obediently. He felt Thranduil's hot organ enter his mouth and began sucking it. He moaned around Thranduil's cock and took it further into his mouth.

Thranduil groaned as Galion sucked him off. It had been a long time since he had gotten a blow job, too long. He firmly grasped Galion's head and forced his cock further down his throat. Galion's gagging made him thrust faster.

Galion felt Thranduil's cock hit the back of his throat and was glad he had no gag reflex. He let Thranduil use his mouth anyway he wanted because by the Valar did this feel good. He heard Thranduil stifle a moan and felt hot semen pour down his throat. He drank it greedily trying not to spill a drop.

Thranduil removed his cock from Galion mouth and closed his robe. When he saw that Galion was still hard as a rock he smirked "I think this concludes your punishment Galion. I will release you tomorrow. Goodnight" he said and unlocked the cell door.

"Wait!" Galion shouted "You can't leave me like this my lord!" he pleaded

"Can't I?" Thranduil replied coyly. He shut the cell door, locked it and left.

Galion wanted to cry. His back was sore, his cock ached, his lips were dry and cracked, he could still taste Thranduil's semen and felt so humiliated. He hoped that none one saw him like this.

When Galion woke up he felt like he was dreaming. He could smell lavender and sandal wood. He sat up realised he was naked, in a large bed and not just any bed, the Kings bed. What was he doing here?

"Glad to see you're awake Galion" Thranduil said

Galion jumped at the sudden appearance of his Lord "My Lord! How did I get here?" he asked

"I brought you here"

"Why?"

Thranduil took a deep breath and replied "I felt sorry for the state I had left you in. You didn't need to suffer that much. You were asleep when I returned so I brought you to my bed and cleaned you up"

Galion didn't know what to say except "Thank you"

Thranduil smiled at Galion's sincerity. He leaned forward and kissed Galion's lips.

Galion pulled back like the Kings lips had burned him "My Lord!?"

"Oh Galion maybe you should stop pretending you don't want this" Thranduil said

Galion's face went red "What do you mean?"

"You've wanted me for years Galion and I knew you did, however I ignored your feelings. The reason I ignored you was because I'm a sadist. Not an extreme sadist but a sadist none the less. And I didn't want to put you through something you did not want to do just to please me. I had I no idea you were a masochist if I did I would have brought you to my bed long ago" Thranduil explained

Galion felt like his heart would burst "My lord I...want you" he whispered seductively

Thranduil smirked and kissed Galion again. He pushed Galion down, pinned his arms above his head and said "Don't worry Galion this time you can come as much as you want"


End file.
